


The Rubber Band

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Coping Mechanisms, Disappointment, Hurt, Losing Control, Writing, past self harm, referenced self harm, tyler is me, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: That stupid band of elastic.





	The Rubber Band

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god whenever I write a fanfic, Early Sunsets comes on - which is good because it helps me write.

That stupid band of elastic.

Instead of cutting the agony and the pain and the fear out, Tyler snapped a rubber band against the raw skin on his wrist.

It hurt.

But the pain was worth it when his parents found out his secret.  
He disappointed them.

That night his brain had been relentless.

At school, he left it on the table in class.  
Someone flicked it across the room.

Tyler tried desperately to find the thing that helped.

But he couldn't  
it was lost.

And so he lost control again  
he didn't cut the words out  
even though it hurt  
he wrote stories and poems and songs.

So others can use the words when they need them.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay alive you guys xx


End file.
